


Worrying Is Expected

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Series: Prompts/Requests [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, Bullying, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Pre-Established Relationship, cute worried boyfriend ryan, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin thinks that hiding in the bathroom is going to be a good idea- but it’s totally not when your boyfriend is Ryan Haywood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worrying Is Expected

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope the anon isn’t upset that I sort of… hehehe made it high school au… But also apologies, the whole ‘hiding it’ part wasn’t exactly in there.
> 
> BUT HEEY- IMPORTANT NEWS! I’ve recently changed how I catalog my fics on my tumblr (geoffs-8-greatest-mistakes) and I’m really bored since it’s summer break and I’ll be home alone for basically the entire week since my mom’s working and my dad/brother are out for camp! SO ANYWAY- I’M TAKING REQUESTS! If you want me to write something, send an ask over to my tumblr!

Gavin doesn’t like to push his problems onto someone else- and it’s a real big issue with Ryan. He loves Ryan, and they had promised that there wouldn’t be secrets, but after a while, Gavin felt guilty about making Ryan get worried over him.

Biting his lip, Gavin stood in the bathroom by the library during his lunch hour. During lunch, no one really came to those bathrooms, so it was the perfect spot.

And he stood in front of the mirror, watching the blood slowly trickle down his chin from his busted lip. A black eye was forming on his right eye, and there was a shallow cut right below his left that had stopped bleeding a few minutes before, and his lip had split open.

He had seen worse injuries though- and that was the sad part.

On the edge of the sink was Gavin’s phone, buzzing every minute or so with a text from Ryan, and they went ignored. Gavin didn’t want to bother Ryan, who was in class during Gavin’s lunch hour. His phone stops buzzing for the first time in since he came into the bathroom and Gavin glances down. He’s got over a dozen missed texts, and even two missed calls.

How Ryan could call him while he was in class was a mystery, but Gavin looked back up at the mirror. The blood was at his chin now, and dripping down into the white sink he was standing over.

Sighing softly, Gavin reached over to the paper towel dispenser, and he ripped off a small piece, and wet it in the sink before carefully wiping the blood off of his chin.

In the middle of the motion, the door to the bathroom was pushed open. Through the mirror, Gavin could see Ryan standing in the doorway with his chest heaving with heavy breathing.

“Oh god, Gav,” Ryan sounds relieved, and he rushes over to his boyfriend. “You had me worried sick!”

Gavin turns a little towards Ryan, who’s studying his injuries.

“What did they do this time?” Ryan growled a little, and Gavin shook his head.

“Rye- Please… Don’t,” Gavin takes Ryan’s wrists, since his boyfriend’s hands had curled into fists.

“Why not? They fucking bully you!” Ryan insists with anger-filled eyes that frighten Gavin a little.

“They’ll get away with it, and then be more pissed off at me,” Gavin sighs a little, and lightly kisses Ryan’s cheek. “And we’re only a few weeks away from graduation anyway. I can deal with it.”

Ryan growled softly, and then his eyes softened. His anger would be pushed to the back of his mind for now, and then later on he’d fume and pace about it.

“But are you okay? Your lip…” Ryan’s fists went away, and he gently cupped Gavin’s cheek.

“’M fine,” Gavin nodded a little, but Ryan looked unconvinced. “It’s just a little blood… I’ve had worse.”

Ryan shakes his head- and he does exactly what Gavin did right before he came in; he got a wet paper towel and started to wipe down the cuts.

“Why are you here? Don’t you have-”

“Philosophy, I know, but I heard a rumor about a kid being beaten up, so I texted you… and when you didn’t respond I told the teacher I had to grab something from my locker,” Ryan explained. “And I came here first- I know you always come here whenever this happens.”

Gavin looked downcast, and his shoulders and head drooped. But Ryan tucked a few fingers under his boyfriend’s chin, and raised Gavin’s head so they could meet eyes.

“I love you,” Ryan whispers, and Gavin shyly smiles.

“Love you too…”

Ryan cracks a smile. “There we go- a smile.”

And that makes his British boyfriend laugh softly and blush a light pink. It makes Gavin look adorable, and of course, Ryan falls hard for that look.

“Now come on, your lunch hour’s almost up,” Ryan gently takes Gavin’s hand. Gavin nods a bit, and kisses Ryan’s cheek with the same lightness as before.

As they are walking out of the bathrooms near the library, Ryan speaks.

“Just so you know- the second that we graduate I’m kicking those guys’ asses.”

Laughing, Gavin nods. “Yeah- my big, strong boyfriend will beat them up.”

Ryan nods with a playful smile, and they both share a laugh.


End file.
